Just Say It
by BoncaxBroflovski
Summary: When Kyle Broflovski has a year left before he must leave South Park, he decides to confess his feelings to Stan. Question is, how can he convince Stan that they're more than super best friends, and will it ruin their friendship? Style fluff/lemons
1. Time Limit

_Stan was perfect._

_ He stood on the shore with his arms open wide with a warm smile upon his lips. All Kyle wanted to do was seize those exact lips and stay connected for as long as he could. When he finally approached Stan, he wrapped his arms around his neck, and Stan put his around Kyle's waist. Kyle looked at Stan with half lidded eyes and leaned in for a kiss. Then Stan shoved him back so hard he went flying across the small beach._

Kyle jerked in bed, sweating with his chest heaving. He couldn't stand having that nightmare each and every night. He glanced over to see if Stan was disturbed at his sudden fit, and realized he got lucky tonight. Other nights that Stan slept over, he'd usually wake up with Stan questioning his dream. Kyle would have to make up some stupid story off the top of his head to convince Stan it was alright.

His super best friend was always there for him. He only remembers a handful of nights when he and Stan weren't sleeping over at each other's houses. Although they were sixteen now, they felt it wasn't weird to sleep in the same bed just because of how close they are. Kyle had to admit the fag jokes got old and that he'd feel awkward waking up next to Stan with a not so convenient case of morning wood occasionally, but other than that didn't care.

Watching Stan sleep was a beautiful thing. He just looked so vulnerable, which was somewhat rare for the athlete. Kyle could get away with memorizing his features without Stan getting all creeped out with his staring. Stan's hair fell in all directions, which was one of Kyle's favorite things about Stan. Underneath Stan's lids, Kyle could only imagine the glistening blue eyes staring back at him.

Then Stan stirred and Kyle snapped his eyes shut and tried to regulate his breathing. Stan moved around and was obviously awake, although half asleep. Stan murmured something to himself or Kyle, he couldn't tell. Then Stan did something that made Kyle's breathing hitch and screw his act over. Stan ran his hand over Kyle's cheek, softly grasping his face in his hand. His lips came dangerously close to Kyle's, because Kyle could feel his warm breath on his lips. Stan must have not noticed the fake sleep Kyle tried to put himself in because he continued.

Kyle didn't want to ruin this, so he concentrated on lying still, and letting Stan do what he wanted. Stan's other hand trailed farther down Kyle's body and held his hip in his hand. He inched closer to Kyle, being sure to make the least amount of disturbances to the bed through his movement. Stan brushed his nose against Kyle's and whispered, "Don't ever leave me, Kye." Then he sighed, backing up only by an inch, and falling back asleep in that position. Kyle snuggled into Stan's arms when he was sure Stan was completely out.

"I'll always be here, Stan," he murmured back before falling into a deep sleep himself.

When Kyle woke up in the morning, he quickly remembered the previous night's events. His heart throbbed. Did Stan really mean what he had said? He didn't want Kyle to leave. Although Stan never spoke his feelings aloud to Kyle about the Broflovski family's plan to move back to New Jersey at the end of their junior year, Kyle felt than Stan was greatly upset. When Kyle told him at the beginning of their summer, now end of the summer, Stan had shrugged after a moment of thought.

"_I mean, dude, I'll fucking miss you, but it's good for you right? You can finally go back to live with the rest of your family. Aren't you excited?" _

As happy as Kyle should have been to hear Stan be happy for him, he still was irked that Stan didn't feel more upset about his departure. Maybe Stan just didn't want to hurt Kyle anymore than he was about to hurt by forcing his feelings upon Kyle. The thought made Kyle blush. Stan probably just felt he wouldn't miss Kyle as much as he would miss Stan.

"Stan?" Kyle yelled out, inquiring where his super best friend was.

"Yeah, I'm over here. Hang on a sec," he answered, his voice coming from the bathroom door across the hall.

Stan walked in casually, standing proud with his hair scattered, and his t-shirt hugging his masculine figure. Kyle scrambled to regain his collection of thoughts. "Are we going to get coffee this morning still?" Kyle asked, which was not the intended question. His train of thought was too thrown off to remember what he was saying.

Stan nodded and threw Kyle's shirt at him from where it was placed neatly on the dresser in his room. Although Kyle was self conscience of himself, he refused to sleep with a shirt on, especially with Stan. It got too hot and sweaty for his liking. He pulled the shirt over his red curls and sighed before finding his pants nearby and slipping them on. Stan stepped out of the room and Kyle could hear him going down the stairs.

This was going to be the hardest thing Kyle has ever done.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading! This is my first fanfic, so please review and let me know what you think! <strong>


	2. Confession

**Thanks for the reviews! I hope you enjoy your shiny new chapter. Muhahaha**

* * *

><p>Whilst pouring coffee for Kyle and Stan, Tweek tried to keep an unnoticeable eye on Kyle. He knew. Everyone knew. Kyle Broflovski was gay, and since the day that Eric Cartman showed his peers the evidence, all of the guys generally avoided him. Except for Stan, who still continued their friendship as if he never heard the news. He could have any girl he wanted at the high school, yet he chose to be around his super best friend. He was nothing short of suspicious.<p>

Kyle noticed Tweek and cleared his throat a few times, still looking over the report Stan asked him to proofread. Once Tweek finally picked up on the hint he jumped back, splattering coffee all over the table and booth chairs.

"_Oh Jesus!" _he yelped and twitched. Once he wiped down the mess he made, he returned to his place behind the bar, still watching Kyle cautiously as if he were a terrorist. Kyle set down the papers and sighed.

"Do you want me to tell you what you want to hear, or what I really think of this?" Kyle asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I'd prefer I hear the better of the two," Stan grimaced, looking away as if the diagnosis of his English summer assignment would kill him.

"Then it was absolutely astounding, Stanley. If I were Mr. Garrison, I'd give you a P for perfect," Kyle said, obviously teasing him. Stan rolled his eyes, and Kyle continued on.

"Really though, this is a piece of shit. I mean a better piece of shit than you usually have me read, but still, not exactly something I would turn in."

"Fuck you, dude," Stan smiled and punched him in the arm across the booth. Kyle would miss him so much. What would life be like in New Jersey without his Stan? None of his profanity, violence, or low intellect to amuse Kyle. More importantly, Kyle wouldn't be able to tell him how he feels.

"Stan, I-I need to tell you something," Kyle slightly stuttered, "I'd like to talk elsewhere though."

When Kyle nodded towards Tweek, Stan followed his gaze and spotted Tweek, armed with a fancy glass coffee pot. Stan smiled again, took Kyle's arm and led him out of the building. Kyle would have asked where Stan was taking him, but he knew right away that they were headed to Stark's Pond.

Stan and Kyle had been sitting on a log close to the side of the pond for nearly three hours now. Stan was patient as he always is with Kyle. When they had arrived, Kyle announced he needed a little more time to prepare his thoughts before he could speak to his friend. Stan agreed and left him with his thoughts in silence, except for the occasional skip of rocks across the water's surface.

This was it. The moment Kyle had prepared himself for so long. If Stan walked away from this and left Kyle where he stood, then he only had to endure a single year of high school until he could move away from the rejection. On the other hand he could react the less likely way and accept Kyle's affection. In that case they would have a year to spend together. Either way, at least Kyle would be able to say he tried. Living without knowing what could have been would kill him. Especially in New Jersey.

Kyle inhaled and exhaled deeply before turning to Stan. This was it. Unfortunately for Kyle, when Stan's eyes met his, there was a hint of frustration and impatience.

"Just say it, asshole," Stan said, slightly annoyed. Kyle nodded.

"Stan, this isn't easy for me. It's easily the hardest decision I ever made. I know what comes of this is up to you entirely, but I'd feel so much better if you'd hear me out. Just whatever you feel while I'm telling you, please, wait to hear it all, then you can decide. Promise you'll listen?" Kyle asked, almost pleading.

"Yeah, sure dude," Stan said, becoming interested again in exactly what Kyle needed to say.

"I'm gay, and I'm sure you already knew that. Obviously if you had a problem with that, you would have said something or left me by now. But that's not all, Stan. I'm not sure if you know this much, but I love our sleepovers-"

"Wait, sleepovers? What?"

"Don't interrupt," Kyle glared, "I love our all night game tournaments, the way we can almost read each other's minds, and how you talk in your sleep. I adore the way your eyes are so fixated on me and nothing else when I talk to you, how you do that silly dance when you score a point in football, how you have endlessly made me laugh when I needed it," Kyle noticed Stan's eyes widening, but chose to continue on.

"Stan, I love the time we spend together, and how you would choose me over any other thing on the planet. Stan, I love _you._"

Stan's jaw dropped and it took him a few moments to recover. Then he finally replied, "Kyle… I understand how you feel, but-" This time Kyle interrupted him.

"You know, it's ok. I'll save you the energy. I get it completely. Don't talk to me," Kyle got up and ran off quicker than Stan could even gather his thoughts.

Kyle's eyes stung as tears poured out onto his gloves which he used to cover his embarrassment. He headed to the only safe place in South Park now, which was the privacy of his room. There he could cry as much as he wanted to and wallow in self-pity. Now he wasn't just the gay kid who loved Stan Marsh. He was the gay kid who loved Stan Marsh, who didn't love him back.

* * *

><p><strong>Poor Kyle is forever alone. Working on next chapter. Review please!<strong>


End file.
